The Scary People in life
by Random-life-girl
Summary: The retarded sequel to 'The Weird Things in life'


Ok. Ppl, you know my fic, 'The weird things in life'? This isits sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I'd be shooting down people with Riza's gun. One by one. 'laughs maniacally'

--------------------------------------

It was about a few months before they had visited Ed in the world of anime and freaked him almost to death. So, Joan was bored to death.

'Sigh. I wish there was something to do.. It's so.. BORING!', she thought.

Joan was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Yoojung screamed, "JOAN! HOW ARE WE GOING TO BAKE THIS FLIPPIN CAKE!" as he hit Joan on the head with a frying pan.

"Ow….", Joan whined, "How am I supposed to know? You're the one that told us to bake sumthing for the bakesale at school!"

"Yes. Im the one that told US! And don't forget the word-US! To bake something for the bakesale!", yoojung hit Joan with a frying pan again.

Sarah sighed, "What is up with you two? You just get the recipe, the ingredients and start cooking!"

Yoojung glared at sarah, "ONLY FORGETTING THE FACT THAT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE TO BUY THE INGREDIENTS"

Sarah sighed, "Food Cents. Duh!"

Yoojung glared at sarah.

Joan looked at the two bicker at eachother, but soon got bored, "Jen, do you have the ingredients?"

Jen nodded, "ya, I have them. But, watching Sarah and Yoojung yell at eachother was fun, so I didn't tell u guys.."

Yoojung looked at Jen in anger, "YOU!", she pointed a finger ay Jen, "AGGGG!" With that, dust started flying as Yoojung chased Jen around with a frying pan.

Sarah stared at them, "ya know, we should start cooking now.."

Yoojung stopped chasing Jen (Jen is Jennifer, for ppl who didn't know) and went over to the kitchen counter. She made dust fly (again…) as she started cooking. When the dust cleared, we saw a perfectly made fruit cake. Yoojung smiled, "there:p"

Joan just sighed, "Hey. Now that you're done cooking, can we do something FUN?"

Sarah glared at Joan, "No, because what you consider fun is annoying people to death and going on a killing rampage. God, last time, you killed a homeless person for fun. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE THAT COST US!"

Joan stared blankly at Sarah, "No. But I was talking about going to the anime world to check on Ed"

Sarah replied, "By 'check on', you mean 'freak out'"

Joan nodded, "yup! o"

Hannah suddenly came in the kitchen and said, "Did I hear that you were going to the anime world?"

Joan glared at Hannah, "Shut up. You're not coming this time. Go play with Sojung (Yoojung's younger sister).

Hannah glared right back at Joan, "Fine! Sheesh! With your attitude, I don't even want to come!" And, she slammed the door behind her.

Jennifer sighed, "siblings.."

Joan looked at Jen," Shut up. I saw you argueing with ur little brother, Jason, so DON'T TALK!"

Sarah looked blankly at Joan and Jen, "well, are we gonna go or not?"

Joan suddenly brightened up, "LETS GO!"

A bright flash of crimson light was seen as the 4 girls disappeared into thin air (more like a portal to the anime world)

--------------------------------------------

-In Central-

The girls looked around their surroundings and saw the military buiding (HQ) and Joan spotted Roy.

Joan yelled, "HEY! YOO HOO! ROY MUSTANG! COLONEL OF THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!"

Roy looked up, "Eh? Who are you and how do you know me!"

Yoojung replied, "We know Edward. And we also know that you're his 'Bastard Colonel'"

Roy looked confused, "Ed told you about me?"

Joan started, "Well, no actually. We come from a different time and there's this thing called TV and—"

Sarah cut her off, "Don't listen to her. She's mentally ill."

Roy said, "ok.. anyway, what do you want?"

Jennifer asked, "Do you know where Edward is?"

Roy said, "Yes, I do. He's in his dorm."

Joan smiled wickedly, "Arigatou gozaimous!" With that, the girls ran off .

-------------------------------------------------

-At edward's dorm-

Ed sighed. Nothing was happening. Atleast when those 5 girls had came, it was amusing. Freaky, but amusing. Maybe he wanted them to be in town again to relieve him of this boredom

His dormroom dorm door suddenly crashed down, and there stood 4 of the girls (Hannah, who is Joan's little sister, didn't come)..

Ok. Maybe he DIDN'T want them to be back to cause havoc…

"hey!", called Joan.

Edward looked blankly at the girls as they started getting chainsaws, daggers, and machine guns out of nowhere.

Joan snickered evily, "GO!"

Sarah started firing bullets at Ed with her machine gun, Yoojung threw daggers at him, and Joan chased Ed with a chainsaw with Jennifer.

Ed was horrified, "WTF! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING FREAKS!" One of Sarah's bullets hit Ed on the foot, "OW OW OW OW OW OW! AHHH! DAMN THE RULE OF GUYS NOT BEING ABLE TO HIT GIRLS! (practical rule.. well, not exactically.. wut the heck. Nvm)"

Hawkeye suddenly came in the trashed dorm and looked around, "What's going on."

The girls all looked at Hawkeye. Joan pointed at Ed, who was exausted from running around like a psycho maniac, "We're trying kill him"

Hawkeye sighed. "Ok. You may countinue." As soon as the lieutenant (sp?) left the room, the 4 started attacking Ed again. And, Ed had to start running like a psycho maniac..

-------------------------------------

-the next day-

Joan looked proudly at the crumpled (not literally) Ed who was breathing not-so-normally.

Sarah poked the short-and-half-dead-alchemist with a random stick.

Yoojung, Joan and Jen followed suit.

Joan smirked.

There was a big flash of light and the 4 girls were gone. But, Ed could still hear Joan's maniacally retarded laugh ringing through his ears.

-------------------------------------

-The real world-

Joan lied down on her bed and sighed, "Who do we attack next?"

Everyone just shrugged.

Joan looked at the ceiling and mumbled, "Oh well, we'll just attack Ed sooner or later, then. (More likely, sooner)

--------------------------------

-In the Central hospital-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET ME OUTTA HERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the blond 'shorty-alchemist' limped thorugh the hospital looking for an exit. Unfortunately for Edward, Al grabbed him and dragged him into the doctor's office.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-------------------------------------

The End!

Ok. Very weird story, I know. Oh well, I was bored…


End file.
